


𝙖𝙣𝙞𝙢𝙖𝙡 𝙜𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙚𝙣

by yudeobi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudeobi/pseuds/yudeobi
Summary: he gets dropped off to his room after his bath as normal, but something's curious. why did he think he was the only one?





	𝙖𝙣𝙞𝙢𝙖𝙡 𝙜𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙚𝙣

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the story plot of butterfly garden by dot hutchinson

he stands in the doorway calling sweetly, “the bath’s ready.” jisung nods and follows behind, the two holding hands, to the bathroom down the hall. he closes the door behind jisung, having the boy undress. “do you want a hoodie?” he asks as jisung slips into the tub, holding his knees to  
his chest. the boy nods and he leaves the room for a moment.

as jisung waits, he cups water in his hands and raises it to his lips. he blows lightly and it trickles down his skin and back into the tub. the door unlocks and he enters, holding a black hoodie and shorts. “you ready?” he asks. jisung nods lightly, trailing his eyes away falling on a yellow rubber duck sitting on the toilet beside the tub.

he turns to see where jisung’s looking and faces back to the boy, asking, “you want the duck?” unsure of his reply, jisung nods. he leans, grabs it, and hands it to jisung carefully. the boy takes the duck and plays with it as if he’d said no. he reaches for the sponge from the basket of perhaps several of different colors and dips it in the tub.

jisung continues submerging the duck, walking it along the edge, and squeezing the water out as he gets his body washed. once shampoo places a cold layer on jisung’s head, the boy speaks softly.

“um,” he starts. “can i request a cd player?”

he smiles as he strings his fingers through jisung’s hair. “sure. what cd do you want with it?” he asks. jisung mumbles a zico album. he nods and says the boy will have to wait until he leaves for any other requests. 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘴?

water falls and tugs jisung’s hair to cover his eyes. he rubs them and pushes his hair back once the water stops. he helps jisung out the tub and hands him the towel he’d brought in. “i’ll leave you to change. knock on the door when you’re done. okay?”

jisung nods, being left alone wrapped in a towel. 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘺 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘴? 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯’𝘵 𝘪 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴? jisung slips his hoodie on and knocks on the bathroom door. it unlocks and he opens it, smiling lightly at jisung.

he takes the clean boy’s hand and walks him back to his room. once they’re there, he closes and locks the door. jisung sits on his bed, back facing him. he goes and kneels behind the boy, taking the towel and begins drying his hair. “is there anything else you want?” he asks.

the boy shakes his head, playing with the peeling skin on his fingers. he finishes drying and stands, leaning and placing a soft kiss on jisung’s head. “let me know if you need anything. okay?” he smiles and jisung nods.

just then, a buzz sounds from his pocket. he checks it and looks to jisung. “i have to go,” he says calmly. “i’ll bring your cd player soon. okay?” jisung nods, and he leaves with another light smile. 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘴? 𝘢𝘮 𝘪 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed! ♡̆̈ i plan on continuing this later (making into a short story or something)
> 
> (i might continue it in a different direction or keep the path it's on; i'm not sure yet)


End file.
